


炎炎[索香]

by dioxin_130



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130
Summary: 搞搞热火朝天的夏日dk
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	炎炎[索香]

才放暑假没几天，索隆家的空调就坏了。山治听说此事特意提着冰点上门慰问，刚一开门就看到这家伙光着膀子在研究排水管，胳膊上的肌肉随着动作隆起，古铜色的皮肤还沾着一层汗水，仔细看几乎有热气在蒸腾。  
“哦，臭厨子。”他好像也没有看向门口确认，但就是准确地叫出了来访者的身份。山治想，好吧，也没什么奇怪的，他有备用钥匙，而备用钥匙也只有他才有。  
“叫谁臭厨子呢你。”山治叼着烟进来，刚顺手关上门就觉得屋子里又热了几分。在这种环境下，他简直要怀疑无需点火，烟会自燃起来。山治将衬衫的扣子从最上边解开两颗，再度打开房门并将窗户也开到最大，说：“都没有空调了，起码得让房间通风才行吧。闷死了。”  
做完这一系列事情，他站在索隆踩着的收缩梯子旁向上看，单手叉腰，像个真正的户主在监督工人做维修。还问他：“修得怎么样了？”看看，派头十足。  
索隆的视线一直追着他跑，但这会儿没有与他对视，而是瞧胸口那片暴露出来的肌肤。  
他带点儿讽刺意味地回答：“先生，这空调彻底坏了，得换了。”  
“是吗——”山治入戏很快，扬一扬那袋冒冷气的点心坏笑。“没用的家伙，那工钱也就不能付给你了。”  
被指责了的人只是耸耸肩，下了梯子直接去吻他的锁骨。口中呼出来的热气拍在上边，好闷，坏心眼的家伙还贴着皮肤说话，夏日干燥起皮的嘴唇轻轻地刮几下，微弱的痒意在蔓延。  
“那么拿身体付吧，先生。我忙了一天了，没有功劳也有苦劳。”  
山治抬脚踢他大腿，“你倒很会讲价，老子可是无价的。”  
索隆呲牙笑，好像老虎显摆獠牙。他顺势捉住纤细的脚腕推着人向后倒，两人“咚”一声叠在一起落到床上。  
“笨蛋！这样子吃的被弄坏了怎么办！”山治才懒得理他那欲求不满的行动，这次直接一脚踏在索隆肩膀上将人踹开，还不等他发火就将装冰点的袋子甩给他说：“吃吧，吃完了再说别的。”  
索隆嘴巴被美食堵上，怒气冲冲地吃一块儿冰激凌蛋糕。不过等凉意全化到肚子里时心情也好过来，他又转身要压着山治吻，没想到又被推开了。  
“你今天怎么了！”这次是真要生气了。  
对于厨子来说，食物优先于恋人可以理解，但现在又被拒绝这是为什么！没有合适的理由讲给他听，索隆绝不会消气。  
“你家太热了。”   
那根一直叼在嘴边的烟终于被点燃，山治的脚还抵在对方肩膀上防止他扑过来。  
“哈？那是因为你这家伙大夏天还穿衬衫吧。”索隆早就觉得不可思议了。这样真的不热吗？  
山治悠闲地吐一口烟，笑得很放肆，说：“是看到你这个肌肉笨蛋热气腾腾的样子就热啊。你现在都不像绿藻了，像个热带温室植物园，哈哈哈！”  
索隆真的想操起木刀和卷眉毛打一架。但可惜现在手边没有武器，他只好再度扑上去，用牙齿去咬那块在笑声中隆起的苹果肌。  
山治还在笑，整个身体都一抖一抖。索隆偏头去吻他嘴巴，伸舌头进去堵他的声音，刚吃完冰点的口腔凉凉的，倒是难得地显得金发的一方体温高。等身下的人回应起这个吻，他便去摸觊觎许久的那块肌肤。那里已经生出一层薄汗，但都不如索隆手心湿热，衬衫领口大开，他索性伸进去玩弄山治乳头。  
“嗯……真的要在这儿做么？”他随手将那支烟在床头碾灭，抛下尼古丁的吸引去摸索隆汗湿的短发，手指插进去一片潮湿，好像真是一片小型的热带雨林。“你好热。”山治吻他额头上的汗水，全是咸味。  
索隆不应答，直接拉下他裤子揉屁股上的肉，还伸手到腿根处来回摸山治两腿之间。两手所及之处都是一片干爽，他奇道：“你真的不会热啊。”  
“白痴，是你汗太多了吧。”山治受不了他这痴汉行径，又抬脚踢他。“拿开你的手，好热。”  
今日三番五次被踢，索隆也上火了，挡开那条腿便上床直接跨在山治肩膀两侧，脱下短裤将性器顶到他嘴边。  
“张嘴。”  
山治抬头看他，索隆没工夫去解读目光里的话语，只是向前顶胯，问：“做不做？”  
那问句倒也没有威胁的意思，且退一万步讲，山治也不吃他威胁自己那一套。但他看着恋人被高温和情欲熏得泛红的脸，还是偏头含住了粗大的阴茎的前端。他皱着眉头，在被侵占的狭小空间里艰难地动着舌头，滑过暴起的青筋和冠状沟，将舌尖顶在马眼处转动。  
他猜是屋里太热的原因，索隆应该刚洗过澡没多久，阴茎上除了汗水和前列腺液没什么奇怪的味道。  
索隆一直都特别持久。山治只试过几次给他口交，都是累得下巴酸痛还没等到他射精。今天天气又热，他没干多久就不耐烦了，按着对方胯骨退出来，说：“插进来吧。”  
他从床头柜的抽屉里摸出润滑剂，自己挤了点直接探到后穴去扩张。索隆也跟着伸进去一根手指，领着他找那块软肉。  
山治才不想配合他，看他已经动手便自己退出来，一副事不关己的态度。他用沾满润滑液的那只手摸上恋人腹肌和胸肌，古铜色的肌肤上汗液和水光合在一起，有几分落日余晖下的海浪的味道。  
后穴被索隆的手指抽插着，他故意曲起指节碾过前列腺。山治颤抖着，由内而外地受热度侵蚀。  
“该进来了、笨蛋绿藻。”  
他从后边掰开那处入口，做出个笨拙而直白的勾引姿势。索隆对这一手喜欢得不得了，阴茎都胀痛着直接捅入穴中。  
山治被他翻过来，从背后搂着一下下撞击着。他在心里骂：这家伙真的热死了，像只狗一样、不，狗还不会出汗，被索隆抱在怀里则又热又粘糊，湿乎乎地腻在一起，人都快要融化了。  
但是，现在是夏天嘛。夏天好像就是该出汗。山治被干得迷迷糊糊，偏头去吻恋人手臂上隆起的肌肉。他舔上边亮晶晶的汗水，顺着力量生长的方向亲吻每一滴滚落的水珠。从一进门时他就想这么干了。  
他转头去索吻，在这种时候绿藻头就很顺从。山治忽然感觉自己好像驯服了一头猛兽，狮子、老虎、狼之类的，本来该吃人的，现在却与他交缠，用最原始的方式品尝欲望。  
当他们一齐达到高潮时，热度也上升到巅峰。夏天，没有空调的房间里，风铃都很偶尔才碰撞着叮铃一两声，而两人还贴在一起接吻，交换比夏天的热风还滚烫的气息。

索隆站在花洒下不想出去。  
“真没想到你也会有爱上洗澡的一天。”山治早就擦干了头发，靠在门口看他小孩儿一样耍赖。  
“没钱修空调啊……”  
这情况真是头疼。学期末他才买了一把新刀，虽然也没那么贵，但索隆积蓄又不多，当然是把口袋都翻了个底朝天。而且转眼到了假期，每天没有山治的便当可吃，食物上的开销又增加了，现在是真的掏不出钱来换空调。  
不过照现在的情况来看，或许就算有空调也没有开空调的那个钱吧？……这么一想真是更不想出去了。  
山治看着他第三次搓自己的胳膊肘，坏笑着提醒道：“水费也是钱哦。”  
“……啧！”这招倒是很管用，索隆立刻关闭水龙头走出浴室，滴答着水珠，擦都不舍得擦。  
看着他气闷，金发的厨子倒是心情很好。等欣赏够了老虎烦燥的表情才出声邀请：“要不要去我的房间住几天？嘛，不过是酒吧的二楼宿舍……”  
还不等山治说完，索隆就直接答应了：“走！”于是当天下午，两人便收拾了几件衣服回去吹空调了。  
好景不长，刚住一周多酒吧的财会便咚咚咚敲起门来，直接打断了里面一对情侣进行到半路的亲热。  
“你们两个，本来忍你们那些做爱的声音就够烦了，你再看看这电表！自从这个绿头发的来了，每天都多费好几度的电，钱是这么浪费的吗！要么一起给我出去，要么从今天起控制用电！”  
山治关上门并关闭空调，向索隆做出个无可奈何的手势。  
“好吧，看来只能再大汗淋漓地做一场了。”  
趁着冷气还没散，他得快点吻上恋人的嘴巴。


End file.
